criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Gilliland
|birthplace = Fort Worth, Texas |family = Jean Smart Connor Gilliland Bonnie Gilliland Lindsay Harrison |yearsactive = 1974-present }} Richard Morris Gilliland is an American actor best known for his role as Lieutenant Nick Holden in the military comedy series Operation Petticoat. Biography Gilliland was born on January 23, 1950, in Fort Worth, Texas. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Gilliland graduated from The Theatre School at DePaul University. Gilliland got his first on-screen role in 1974, when he was cast as Jeff in the comedic made-for-TV movie Unwed Father. Gilliland got his first major recurring role in 1977, when he was cast as Lieutenant Nick Holden in the military comedy series Operation Petticoat. Since then, Gilliland has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Imposters, Scandal, 24, Joan of Arcadia, Parts Per Billion, A Killing in a Small Town, Matlock, Batman: The Animated Series, Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gilliland portrayed Bob Orci in the Season Thirteen episode "False Flag". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "False Flag" (2017) TV episode - Bob Orci *Imposters - 2 episodes (2017) - Arlen Jonson *Highly Evolved Human (2015) - Unknown Character *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2008-2014) - Stan Brock/Mr. Steiner *Parts Per Billion (2014) - Anchor 1 *Deadline: The Nikki Finke Story (2013) - Nikki's Husband *Call Me Crazy: A Five Film (2013) - Hugh *Scandal (2012) - Barry *The Flipside (2012) - Unknown Character *Torchwood (2011) - Congressman Morganthall *Desperate Housewives - 2 episodes (2010) - Doctor Brent Avedon *Dexter (2009) - Eddie Noonan *The Unit (2007) - Ellis Kapp *24 (2006) - Stan Cotter *The Powder Puff Principle (2006) - Andy *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Charles Monroe *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - McHenry (voice) *Joan of Arcadia - 2 episodes (2003) - Mayor Albert Dunbar *Audrey's Rain (2003) - Terry Lloyd *Vampire Clan (2002) - Sergeant Ben Odom *Home Room (2002) - Mr. Cartwright *Becker (2001) - Frank *Judging Amy (2000) - Doctor Brent Reynolds *Party of Five - 3 episodes (1997-1998) - Mr. Reeves *The Practice (1998) - Mr. Myron *Brooklyn South (1998) - Neil Jessop *Star Kid (1997) - Roland Griffith *Early Edition (1997) - Fred Meanwell *Two Voices (1997) - Louis McClennon *Dog Watch (1997) - Orlanser *Playing Dangerous 2 (1996) - Jack Harrison *Dark Skies - 2 episodes (1996) - Jesse Marcel *Touched by an Angel (1996) - Stan Miller *The Man Next Door (1996) - Moe *The West Side Waltz (1995) - Unknown Character *Matlock - 3 episodes (1991-1995) - Jeffrey Spidell/Gil Stoddard *Take Me Home Again (1994) - Russ *Under Suspicion - 2 episodes (1994) - John Fulton *Winnetka Road - 2 episodes (1994) - Jason Peterson *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1991-1993) - Charles Wetherby/Steve Landon *Not in My Family (1993) - Tom Worth *Just My Imagination (1992) - Carl Chester *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Frank/Raven (voice) *Davis Rules (1992) - Unknown Character *Jake and the Fatman (1992) - Elliot Edwards *Bad Attitudes (1991) - Jurgen *Equal Justice (1991) - Robert Geller *Designing Women - 14 episodes (1986-1991) - J.D. Shackelford *Thirtysomething - 7 episodes (1989-1990) - Jeffrey Milgrom *A Killing in a Small Town (1990) - Dale Morrison *Christine Cromwell - 2 episodes (1989-1990) - Doctor Joe Wexler *Escape (1989) - Heavy #4 *Heartland - 10 episodes (1989) - Tom Stafford *Heartbeat (1989) - Ted *Police Story: Monster Manor (1988) - Unknown Character *CBS Summer Playhouse (1988) - Hank *Valerie (1987) - Mr. Gordon *Night Court (1987) - Brian Kapshaw *Hunter (1987) - Ralph Ormond *Happy Hour (1986) - Blakely *Acceptable Risks (1986) - David Kohler *Mary (1986) - Unknown Character *St. Elsewhere (1985) - Mr. Fitzsimmons *Hotel (1985) - Joe *Embassy (1985) - Ted Davidson *Challenge of a Lifetime (1985) - Will Brodsky *The Love Boat - 5 episodes (1978-1985) - Alvin Beale/Lyle Blatnick/Ron/Wally Fontaine *Fantasy Island - 2 episodes (1981-1983) - Brad/Bud Simmons *The Night the Bridge Fell Down (1983) - Harvey Lewis (credited as Richard M. Gilliland) *Just Our Luck - 13 episodes (1983) - Keith Burrows *Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) - Pervis *A Day for Thanks on Walton's Mountain (1982) - Arlington Wescott "Jonesy" Jones III *Mother's Day on Waltons Mountain (1982) - Arlington Wescott "Jonesy" Jones III *A Wedding on Walton's Mountain (1982) - Arlington Wescott "Jonesy" Jones III *The Waltons - 2 episodes (1981) - Arlington Wescott 'Jonesy' Jones III *Trapper John, M.D. (1979) - Danny Mercer *Little Women (1978) - Theodore 'Laurie' Lawrence *Operation Petticoat - 23 episodes (1977-1978) - Lieutenant Nick Holden *Visions (1977) - Mark Taylor *The White Buffalo (1977) - Corporal Kileen *McMillan & Wife - 6 episodes (1976-1977) - Sergeant Steve DiMaggio *The Blue Knight (1976) - Kingston *The Bureau (1976) - Agent Paul Browning *Stay Hungry (1976) - Hal *Bug (1975) - Gerald Metbaum *Medical Center (1974) - David Weldman *The Streets of San Francisco (1974) - Canford *The Family Kovack (1974) - Lenni Kovack *Unwed Father (1974) - Jeff 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors